The standard for WLAN (wireless local area network) technology is being developed as IEEE (institute of electrical and electronics engineers) 802.11 standard. IEEE 802.11a/b uses an unlicensed band on 2.4 or 5 GHz. The IEEE 802.11b provides a data rate of 11 Mbps, while the IEEE 802.11a provides a data rate of 54 Mbps. IEEE 802.11g applies OFDM (orthogonal frequency division multiplexing) on 2.4 GHz to provide a data rate of 54 Mbps. IEEE 802.11n applies MIMO-OFDM (multiple input multiple output-OFDM) to provide a data rate of 300 Mbps for 4 spatial streams. The IEEE 802.11n supports channel bandwidths up to 40 MHz. In this case, a data rate of 600 Mbps is provided.